Letters to Juliet
by Rose Marie G.H.Ch
Summary: Bella viaja a Verona Italia junto a su novio Jacob. Ella visitará la casa de Julieta, es ahí donde encuentra una carta que le cambiará por completo su vida...llevandola a encontrar a su amor verdadero...
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y es una adaptación de la película Cartas a Julieta o Letter to Juliet**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Verona Italia, es el lugar en donde Romeo conoció a Julieta…

Hay un lugar en donde los desesperados de amor dejan notas pidiéndole ayuda a Julieta…

Allí descubrí una carta… una carta que cambió mi vida para siempre…

Una carta que permitió conocer la fidelidad que se tiene hacia un sentimiento, una carta que me permitió conocer el más puro querer hacia una persona, una carta que me permitió conocer el amor verdadero…

* * *

**Espero les guste xD saluditos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTA**_

Mil disculpas y lo siento's se que esperaban una publicación, pero todo lo que tengo avanzado está en mi laptop y el problema es que se me ha averiado desde la primera semana de este mes y no he podido ir a arreglarla, ya que he estado en exámenes finales T_T recién mañana acabare con mis exámenes y podre ir a repararla U_U … Esta experiencia me deja moraleja x_X guardar en la computadora de escritorio una copia de todos los documentos que tengas en tu laptop U_U sé que esto no es justificación, sin embargo espero que entiendan mi situación. Ojala que los archivos sigan intactos y el problema solo sea irrelevante T_T como no se nada de computadoras no sabría determinarlo así que lo dejare en manos de expertos xD… De esta semana no pasa de la publicación y MUCHAS GRACIAS por poner esta historia como sus favoritos =D me emociona saber que habrán personas que la leerán . También GRACIAS a **KatCullenPattinson **por dejarme el primer review! Espero que les este yendo súper bien en todo y éxitos en lo que hagan! Se cuidan! besos

p.d espero que lean la nota


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

Hoy es un día entre nublado y soleado en la ciudad de Nueva York, observo a mi alrededor en busca de lo que necesito y… ¡BINGO! PRETZEL a la vista.

Oh! Que mala educada soy, ahora me presento, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, más conocida como Bella para los amigos. No me gusta mi nombre completo, pues es muy rimbombante y yo soy más sencilla. El segundo nombre lo tengo gracias a mi abuela por parte de padre, la abuela Marie. Ella era una persona maravillosa a la cual nunca olvidaré. Mi abuela fue una de las personas más importantes que tuve en mi vida y me acompañó en uno de los momentos más dolorosos que pasé, el abandono de mi madre, Renné. Yo aún era una pequeña de 5 años, pero pude percibir el drástico cambio que hubo en mi vida con ese abandono, tanto mi padre como mi abuela intentaron llenar el vacío que sentí en esos momentos y aunque lo he superado a veces siento que algo dentro de mí se encoge cuando lo recuerdo. Mi abu Marie, como yo le decía, siempre vivirá en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón. Mi otra persona importante es mi padre, el jefe de policía Charlie Swan. Él siempre fue comprensivo y aunque no demuestra sus sentimientos con frecuencia, a su manera, es el padre más amoroso y sobreprotector que hay. Nosotros vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo de Washington llamado Forks. Nací y viví ahí hasta terminar el instituto. Aunque no me guste del todo Forks, ese pequeño pueblo tiene sus encantos. Ahí también conocí al que fue mi mejor amigo y mi actual novio-prometido, Jacob Black. Lo conocí debido a que su padre y mi padre son los mejores amigos. Billy Black pertenece a la tribu de la reserva de la Push, los Quileute. Desde niños fuimos grandes amigos y él se autonombró mi protector, ya que era dos años mayor que yo. También, le gustaba burlarse de mí cuando me tropezaba, lo cual quiere decir que era todo el tiempo. Lo olvidaba, soy una persona muy patosa, me tropiezo con mis pies y el aire, es decir, no importa lo cuidadosa que sea, siempre tropiezo. Dejando de lado las burlas, él fue siempre cariñoso, comprensivo y sobreprotector. Él fue mi apoyo al igual que mi padre y abuela, me ayudo a sobreponerme del abandono de Renné y yo lo ayudé a sobreponerse de la muerte de su madre. Jacob desde niño tuvo como pasión la cocina y los autos. A lo largo de los años, ambos fuimos descubriendo que nos encantaba encerrarnos en la cocina y ver que salía de nuestras preparaciones. Los primeros experimentos no fueron muy buenos y terminaron con una intoxicación de las casas Swan-Black, pero luego ambos perfeccionamos nuestra cocina.

_Ring Ring, mi celular…_

Habla Bella Swan de la New York – dije

Buenos Días señorita Swan, le habla Laurent Smiths - Me dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea

Hola señor Smiths, gracias por devolverme la llamada – dije aliviada que me haya devuelto la llamada

¿En qué le puedo servir? – preguntó cautelosamente

Quisiera saber si usted es la persona que estoy buscando, por ello me podría decir usted ¿qué fue lo que hizo en el momento en que supo que terminó la segunda guerra? – le pregunté esperando que sea el marinero que busco

¿Es usted escritora o periodista del New York? – preguntó sonando curioso

No, soy verificadora de datos – contesté – _lamentablemente aún no lo soy – pensé _

¿Es parecido a ser investigadora? – me preguntó tratando de entender

Sí, es algo parecido a ser investigadora – respondí no tan animosamente

Oh! bueno, en esa fecha yo estuve con mis primos en Florida – me respondió

Ok, lamentablemente usted no es la persona que busco, pero le agradezco enormemente el tiempo que me brindó y el devolverme la llamada, gracias y que tenga un buen día señor Smiths – le dije y lamente de verdad que él no haya sido el Laurent Smiths que buscaba

_Ring Ring, mi celular de nuevo…_

_¿Quién es?... ¡Mi jefe!_

Hola James – contesté "animosamente"

Hola Bella, ¿conseguiste verificar la historia de Laurent Smiths? – preguntó de no muy buen humor

No, todavía no lo termino de verificar porque ninguno con los que me comunique es el indicado, pero quedan tres Smiths más con los que aún no logro comunicarme – respondí

Está bien, pero espero que hoy mismo me confirmes esa historia – me dijo cansinamente

No te preocupes James, hoy mismo lo confirmo y así comienzo mis vacaciones sin pendientes – le dije tratando de sonar profesional, pero creo que casi funcionó

Ok, te espero en mi oficina en un rato con lo que prometiste, nos vemos – dijo, con lo cual terminó la llamada.

_4 horas después, en la oficina de James…_

_Toc Toc_

Pasa Isabella, ¿confirmaste con Laurent Smiths? – me preguntó mientras terminaba de arreglar unos papeles

Sí, lo encontré, el Laurent Smiths que estuvo en Time Square Garden cuando terminó la Segunda Guerra Mundial y vio el beso espontaneo entre un marinero y una transeúnte cualquiera – respondí

Es decir que ¿el beso no fue un truco actuado y sí fue una reacción espontánea de la euforia de felicidad por el término de la guerra? – preguntó especulativamente. Aww! Me molesta que dude de mi trabajo.

Pues no, no fue un truco, fue una celebración espontánea – le dije confirmando la historia que me traía desde hace una semana loca

Ok, sabes que tengo que corroborar las historias, pues la gente las ama y es lo que vende. El público quiere creer en el amor verdadero – me dijo muy pagado de sí mismo

Lo sé – No niego que me encanten las historias de amor, pero él solo lo veía como "lo que vende más"

Por cierto, oí por ahí que te vas a Verona a una pre luna de miel – preguntó, pero más que curiosidad él quería chismorrear, pero igual le respondería

Sólo es un viaje previo a la boda y antes de que él inaugure su nuevo restaurant, pues luego no habrá tiempo… – dije, pero me cortó

Bueno, Verona es la ciudad del amor ¿no? – dijo James

Sí, también quería… - quise decirle, pero otra vez ¡me corto!

Buena elección y buen trabajo el que hiciste, gracias – ¡aww! lo intentaré de nuevo

Sí, pero había pensando en que, ya que estoy allá yo podría escribir una historia – vamos di que sí, pensé

Pero eres una gran verificadora, diviértete mucho en el viaje – me dijo James y de esa manera se fue al tacho otra oportunidad de escribir. No sé porque, pero cada vez que trato de hacerlo él me corta y yo de manera cobarde no lo vuelvo a intentar. Después de eso salí de su oficina y en los pasillos me encontré con mi amiga Ángela.

¿Quién se va de luna de miel sin que haya boda? Tienes mucha suerte Bella – me dijo divertidamente

Jacob tiene que abrir en seis semanas el restaurant así que es ahora o nunca – dije muy convencida, pues de verdad no habría tiempo para nada porque para él es muy importante la apertura y será su prioridad durante ese tiempo.

Está bien, pero no dejes que él le ponga atención a nada excepto a ti ¿ok? Y arroja su teléfono al mar Adriático – me dijo Ángela conociendo que Jacob a veces le pone mucho interés al trabajo.

No creo que eso le agrade, pero gracias por el consejo Angie, no vemos pronto y te cuidas mientras no esté ¿está bien? Te quiero – le di un beso y un abrazo y salí rumbo al local en donde próximamente estará el nuevo restaurant de Jacob.

Como ya lo había dicho, Jacob y yo nos habíamos comprometido. Lo cual sucedió hace un año, cuando yo tenía 21 años y apenas terminaba de graduarme. No fue una gran sorpresa para nuestra familia, ya que nos conocíamos de siempre y ya teníamos dos años de novios antes del compromiso. Él al ser mayor, terminó de estudiar y tenía más estabilidad económica y laboral que yo. Sé que no lo comenté antes, pero Jacob estudió para ser una gran Cheff. Su padre pensó que estudiaría ingeniería mecánica debido a su gran afición por los autos además de la cocina, pero terminó ganando la pasión por el sabor y la sazón. Dentro de seis semanas se inauguraría su restaurant, él está sumamente emocionado porque su sueño de tener su propio restaurant está a punto de cumplirse. Esa ha sido su prioridad estos meses y yo lo entiendo, pues sé la relevancia que tiene este hecho en su vida. Sin embargo, estas tres semanas en Verona serán absolutamente de nosotros y disfrutaremos de nuestra absoluta compañía. Ahora solo debo asegurarme que mi prometido haya preparado su equipaje.

Mientras voy al local del nuevo restaurant repaso la lista que hice para no olvidar poner nada en mi equipaje. Al entrar a la cocina me sorprendo por tener frente a mí cortinas de fideos.

Oh! ahí estas mi Bella, ahora cierra los ojos – me dice extasiado Jacob

Está bien lobito – le digo cariñosamente mientras cierro los ojos

Ahora abre la boca, prueba y disfruta de lo que te voy a dar – mi curiosidad aumentó, pero intuía de qué quería darme a probar

¿Qué te parece amor? – me preguntó ansiosamente. Sé que él ya sabía que los fideos que estaba haciendo tenían un sabor extraordinario

Están deliciosos – le di el gusto

Lo sabía, he reinventado el fideo, ahora prueba este otro que es similar, aunque un poco diferente al otro – Jacob parecía un niño que está a punto de abrir un regalo y eso representaba mi respuesta

Es perfecto amor y ahora dime ¿qué haces en la cocina preparando fideos si en seis horas salimos a Italia? – me encantaba ver la pasión que tiene Jacob por la cocina, pero ahora el viaje está de por medio así que más vale apurarlo o nadie lo sacará de su cocina

Solo me faltan algunas cosas así que no te preocupes Bells – me respondió y beso.

Está bien, pero vamos ¡ahora! –

Ok amor, recogeré mis cosas y nos iremos – me contesto juguetonamente dándome otro beso

Verona… ¡aquí vamos!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Personajes de S. M. y es una adaptación de la película Letters to Juliet**_

* * *

Bella POV

Verona es un lugar fantástico. Llevo solo un día aquí y ya nos ha dado la bienvenida con un espléndido sol. Jacob ha salido a hacer unas pequeñas diligencias mientras yo doy un paseo por las calles.

_Oh! Ahí está Jacob – pensé _

Bella, Bella mía, mi dulce Bella ¿Dónde estabas mi dulce Bella? – me dijo cuando me vio y yo simplemente sonreí tontamente mientras me acercaba a donde se encontraba

Stavo parlando con la mia fidanzata, arrivederci (significa "yo estaba hablando con mi novia, nos vemos pronto") – dijo a la persona con la que estaba hablando por celular y corto la llamada cuando termine de llegar a su lado

Amo a este país – me dijo emocionado y levantando las manos para abrazarme

Es increíble, quiero enseñarte las cosas hermosas que vi – le respondí mientras lo abrazaba para luego tomarle su hermoso rostro y besarlo

¿Sabes lo que es más hermoso aún? – me preguntó

¿Qué? –

Estuve hablando con el señor Molina y organizó un recorrido para nosotros con cada uno de mis proveedores – me dijo mientras él me abría la puerta del auto y yo ponía cara de extrañeza, pues pensé que primero iríamos a ver los lugares turísticos

Pero yo…. – no pude terminar de hablar

Iniciaremos con uno de los viñedos más hermoso de todo Verona – me dijo mientras yo lo miraba suspicazmente levantando una de mis cejas y sonriendo

¿Sí? – dijo

Jacob… – le dije, pero me cortó

¿Bella que pasa?, es que aún no lo entiendes amor, conocerás el más antiguo y hermoso viñedo que hay aquí. Esto es algo romántico, estando allá nos darán algo de vino, tenemos que dejar que se nos suba y así al volver los dos… - me dijo todo esto suplicante y al mismo tiempo insinuándoseme, el muy descarado me convenció con la sonrisa tonta que puso y su carita de cachorro desprotegido. Lo único que pude hacer es aceptar y reírme mientras el terminaba de abrazarme.

Nos montamos en el auto y fuimos rumbo al dichoso viñedo. En el camino conversamos un poco y le comente la última conversación que tuve con James

¿Sí, qué me decías Bells? – preguntó

Traté de hablar con James otra vez – le respondí cansinamente refiriéndome a la oportunidad que le "pedí" para escribir

Y ¿qué pasó? – preguntó

Nada porque no puedo hablar – respondí desganada

¿Por qué? –

Estaba asustada – le respondí

¿Enserio? – lo pregunto sin poder creerlo

Quiero dejar de verificar datos y comenzar a escribir – dije con mucha convicción

Sí, sí, sí, es tu pasión y debes hacerlo – me dijo convencido mientras se estacionaba en el viñedo en donde una persona nos esperaba para darnos el recorrido

Durante el recorrido a los campos de viñedos la persona hablaba en italiano y yo no entendía mucho de lo que decían. En un momento, Jacob me dijo que estaban hablando de la uva de la que él no paraba de hablarme en Nueva York porque de ahí provenía un exquisito vino. Fuimos a las bodegas, catamos muchos vinos deliciosos y nos contaron, o mejor dicho a Jacob para que me lo tradujera, del proceso de producción. Les tome diversas fotografías a ambos, ya que estaba cerrando el trato para convertirlo en proveedor de su nuevo restaurant.

El mismo proceso se siguió cuando fuimos a ver a la persona que provee un aceite de oliva exquisito, quesos, etc. En fin, lo acompañé a todos los posibles proveedores que podía tener.

Traté de entenderlo, ya que el restaurant es importante, además, todavía teníamos más días para disfrutarlos juntos, lo cual me recuerda…

Jacob, tenemos que sacar los boletos para la opera antes de que se agoten – le dije en el auto mientras nos dirigíamos a otro proveedor

Ah, sí, sí, claro Bella – me dijo con poco entusiasmo

Hay que ir al lago de Garda y a la casa de Julieta – le volvía decir mientras él solo afirmaba con su cabeza

Se detuvo para contestar una llamada mientras yo trataba de sintonizar alguna emisora en la radio. Al volver a entras al vehículo me dijo quién lo había llamada.

Bella, era el Sr. Molina el que habló y quiere invitarnos a un increíble bosque que queda a unos 120 kilómetros de aquí que tienen unas exquisitas trufas y… - lo corté

¿A 120 kilómetros de aquí? – le pregunté levantando mi ceja

Sí, aquí no son millas Bells, son kilómetros – me contestó de manera simple

Lo sé, entiendo la diferencia, pero no sé para qué quieres viajar 120 kilómetros solo para ver a un simple hongo – le dije sin deje de reproche, pero tratando de que él se dé cuenta que estamos en un viaje juntos y no sólo estamos viendo a proveedores para su restaurant. Éste es nuestro viaje

No es un simple hongo ¿ok?, es un trufa, un exquisito tartufo, es la cosa que se pone sobre la pasa ¿entiendes? – me dijo indignado por la forma en que le dije "simple hongo" a la dichosa trufa y trató de explicarme la relevancia que tiene el "hongo"

¿Tartufo? – preguntaba mientras levantaba mi ceja

Ay amor, has pasado un buen día ¿no? – preguntó tratando de suavizar las cosas, pues ya estaba viendo que camino estaba tomando esta charla

Estuvo bien, pero la verdad es que ahora no tengo ganas de ver a un simple hongo Jacob – le respondí dándole a conocer lo que no quería hacer

Está bien, está bien solo no le vuelvas a decir así por favor – me dijo rindiéndose, pero me sentí mal al privarlo de ir con su dichoso ¡HONGO!

Oye Jacob, ¿por qué no vas al cultivo de trufas mientras yo voy a pasear y conocer? – dije sin entusiasmo

¿Enserio? – me miro esperanzado y yo asentí con mi cabeza

¡Sí!, ganar, ganar – me dijo haciendo alusión a que con este acuerdo ambos ganábamos

De esa manera terminé caminando por las calles de Verona y me dirigí, en específico, a la casa de Julieta. Desde la entrada pude divisar a muchas personas, algunas lloraban desconsoladas mientras escribían en un papel, otros simplemente veían al vacío mientras pensaban, los demás pegaban en una pared sus cartas. Algunos supersticiosos se tomaban fotos mientras cogían uno de los senos de la estatua de Julieta. También estaban los dramáticos, los cuales subían al balcón de la casa y comenzaban a interpretar las líneas que Romeo y Julieta se recitaron en el balcón.

Me senté en uno de los bancos y busque algo de inspiración para comenzar a escribir, pues es hermoso. Este es un lugar tranquilo cuando no hay mucha gente lamentando su mal de amores. Después de un rato, antes de llegar al crepúsculo, una muchacha menudita de tez blanca, con aspecto de hada, de cabello corto oscuro con sus puntas apuntando a todas las direcciones, comenzó a recoger las cartas y apilarlas en una canastita. Al terminar de hacerlo, salió de la casa caminando alegremente, aunque parecía que ella danzaba en vez de caminar y por supuesto, la seguí para preguntarle la razón por la que recogía las cartas y porque se las llevaba. Ella llego a la puerta de un restaurant en donde se encontraba un grupo de mujeres, con las cuales se fue adentrando en dicho restaurant. Luego, pasaron por un pasillo que las llevo por unas escaleras hacia un apartado en el segundo piso. Esto era como un estudio en donde había una gran mesa y alrededor repisas con muchos libros. Ellas comenzaron a sacar las cartas de la canasta y repartírselas para luego tomar asiento.

Disculpen – dije al grupo para llamar su atención y ellas levantaron sus cabezas mirándome con extrañeza

¿Alguna de ustedes habla español? – pregunte

¡Gracias a Dios! Solo toma algunas cartas de la canasta y comienza – me dijo aliviada la pequeña hada y yo la mire con confusión en mi cara

¿Disculpa? – le pregunte sin entender lo que trataba de decirme

¿Eres la traductora que pedimos no? Te hemos esperado dos semanas – preguntó y dijo el hada

No, lo siento, te equivocas, me llamo Bella, yo estaba siguiéndote, te vi tomar las cartas de ese muro y quería saber el por qué las tomabas – le explique

¿Por qué? ¡Ah! eres escritora – el hada me preguntó y se respondió ella misma al ver el cuaderno en donde escribía

Sí, exacto, a eso me dedico – le ratifiqué deseándolo ser muy pronto

Ella hablo en italiano con las otras mujeres y les dijo lo que les dije, ¿Cómo lo sé?, pues entendí más o menos lo que dijo. Escuché muchos ¡oh! De parte de ellas

Ven te enseño de lo que se trata esto – dijo el hada alegremente y me llevo hacia una ventana desde donde se podía observar la entrada de la casa de Julieta

Vienen de todas las partes del mundo a diario – lo dijo mirando y señalándome a las personas que entraban y salían. De esta manera me dio a entender que había muchas personas que venían específicamente a escribirle a Julieta, pero igual no me quedaba claro por qué ella sacaba las cartas del muro y se las llevaba.

Pero quitar sus cartas ¿no es lo mismo que sacar las monedas del pozo de los deseos? – le pregunté

¿Entonces quién podría responderles? – me devolvió la pregunta. Con lo cual comprendí el por qué de que ella se llevara las cartas

¡Ah! Ahora entiendo, ustedes son las que responden a las cartas – le dije confirmando lo que pensé

Sí – asintió con su cabeza mientras lo decía con mucha alegría

¿Todas son Julieta? –

Somos sus secretarias – lo cual dio paso a la presentación de las llamada "secretarias de Julieta"

Ella es Irina, lleva casada cincuenta años con su esposo y es la que se encarga de los problemas maritales – dijo señalándome a la mujer que parecía la más "grande" del grupo. Observé a una vivaz señora mayor de rubios cabellos un poco canos y de mirada perspicaz

Los esposos son como el vino, necesitan de un laaaarrrrrrrrgoooooooo tiempo para madurar – dijo divertidamente Irina riéndose. Ese comentario logro que todas estalláramos a carcajadas

Kate es enfermera, ella se encarga de las cartas de enfermedades y de pérdidas – señaló el hada a una mujer igual de hermosa que ella, pero de cabellos rubios y ojos comprensivos. Esta me sonrió y asintió su cabeza a manera de saludo

Y María – dijo con un gran suspiro

¿Por qué suspiras cuando dices mi nombre? – le preguntó María a la duende con una sonrisa

Tiene doce hijos, veintinueve nietos y dieciséis bisnietos, ella contesta cartas de todo tipo – me contó el hada dando otro suspiro

Y ¿tú? ¿Qué tipo de cartas contestas?- le pregunté a la más pequeña del grupo, el hada

Alice contesta las cartas que apenas se pueden leer – Kate respondió entregándome una de esas cartas como muestra. Esta carta estaba toda corrida por las lágrimas que se derramaron mientras era escrita.

Sí, las riñas de amantes, rompimientos y corazones rotos… en fin, alguien debe responderles – dijo otra vez suspirando "Alice" o más conocida por mí como "Hada"

En ese momento se escuchó un grito proveniente del piso inferior. Se escuchó claramente el italiano, del cual pude desmarañar el nombre de Alice

Esa es mi madre, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar Bella? – preguntó mientras íbamos bajando y sentándonos en una de las mesas. Una señora mayor parecida a Alice salía y entraba de la cocina hablando italiano por doquier

Lo siento, pero no puedo – respondí, Alice se lo hizo saber a su madre y esta comenzó a hablar gesticulando exageradamente con las manos

Mama, esto no es un insulto – trató de hacerle entender Alice a su madre

¡¿Qué no es un insultó? , preparo un bocadillo delicioso que podría ser suficiente para toda la ciudad y ella dice que ¡NO! – exclamó horrorizada la madre de Alice

Me encantaría quedarme y acompañarlas, pero me tengo que ir – dije tratando de hacerle entender que no es que no quisiera quedarme, no podía hacerlo porque había quedado con Jacob

Ese es el problema de los norteamericanos, siempre corriendo a diario – llamándome la atención como niña chiquita. La verdad se veía graciosa y me hacía recordar a mi abu Marie

Basta Mama – le pidió casi rogándole Alice a su madre, así que traté de explicarle el por qué no podía quedarme

Lo que pasa es que tengo que encontrarme con mi prometido y es por eso que no puedo quedarme – dije de manera conciliadora para que la señora me comprendiera

¡¿Findanzato? – exclamó emocionada, lo que fue seguido por un ¡awww! Y risas de Kate, Irina, María y Alice

Congratulations – me dijo la madre de Alice dando por terminada la discusión del por qué no me quedaba a cenar y más alegre de lo normal yéndose a la cocina. La felicitación fue seguida por todas las demás

Aunque sea llévate un postre para ti y tu novio – me dijo la señora regresando de la cocina con un paquete en la mano

Agradecí su gesto y me despedí de todas con un fuerte abrazo y dos besos en las mejillas prometiéndoles volver a visitarlas. La verdad es que este descubrimiento fue muy inspirador. Pensar que hay personas que responden las cartas de desconsoladas y solitarias almas… ayyyy (suspiro). Pensé en esto cuando estaba rumbó al pequeño apartamento que rentamos para nuestra estadía en la ciudad. Jacob ya se encontraba ahí cuando llegué

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? A ciento veinte kilómetros de aquí y ¿yo llegue primero? – me preguntó riéndose Jacob

Te felicito – le dije mientras lo saludaba con un beso y un abrazo

¿Qué tal Verona? ¿Cómo es sin mí? ¿Vacía, medio vacía, completamente vacía? – preguntó ansioso y yo solo reí por las expresiones que puso

Medio vacía – le respondí dándole por su lado – conocí a las secretarias de Julieta

¿Julieta?, ¿Julieta?, ¿Julieta Capuleto? – me preguntó especulativamente

Sí, hay unas mujeres que se hacen llamar las secretarias de Julieta, responden las cartas que la gente le escribe a Julieta y esas secretarias trabajan para la ciudad de Verona y todas esas mujeres vienen a Verona a escribir cartas y dejarlas en el muero y… - Jacob me cortó, mientras iba contándole, él solo asentía con la cabeza y luego se puso a olfatear el aire de la habitación, lo cual me pareció muy extrañó, al parecer cuando determinó de donde provenía el olor que captó su atención, me cortó para saber de qué se trataba

¿Qué hay en la bolsa? – preguntó

Amm… no sé – pues de verdad no sabía, así seguí con mi relato – así que ponen las cartas en un muro del patio de Julieta y las secretarias van ahí a tomarlas y se las llevan en una canasta a diario. Después responden como Julieta todas las cartas que tienen remitente escrito. Ese es su trabajo, de verdad es increíble, es su pasión, es lo que hacen a diario, en realidad trabajan todo el día sin falta… – le dije emocionada mientras el terminaba de sacar lo que haya habido en la bolsa mientras me miraba, respondía "ajap", luego comió y saboreo el contenido de la bolsa e interrumpió

Mmm… no puede ser Bells, wao ¡esto es increíble! - dijo totalmente embelesado levantando las manos en señal de victoria, pues "encontró un tesoro" – está increíble y delicioso. ¡Pruébalo! Dale una mordida – yo solo reí y probé – pero una buena mordida amor – dijo

Después me convenció que al día siguiente lo llevaría al lugar en donde conseguí el delicioso manjar que había probado. De esa forma volvimos al restaurant que curiosamente se llama "Cartas a Julieta"

Tu novio es muy apasionado – me dijo riendo Alice mientras me traía un café

Sí, lo sé, pero él cree que de verdad es italiano desde que llegamos acá y cree que al hablar como ustedes está siendo amable, pero lamentablemente su imitación no es muy buena – dije mientras trataba de excusarlo por todo el revuelo que estaba causando en la cocina de su madre y porque quizás se podía sentir ofendida por lo que hacía Jacob con su imitación de italiano

Esta mujer es tremenda amor, ¡es increíble!, creo que me enamoré completamente – me dijo acercándose a la mesa un emocionada Jacob mientras Alice nos dejaba solos

¡Ah! ¿Te enamoraste de ella? – Le pregunté riéndome lo que él afirmaba con la cabeza – sí, ¿enserio? – y el solo asentía con la cabeza a lo que yo preguntaba

Sí, pero di que no – me dijo y yo lo miré temiendo lo que me iba a pedir, pero quería que saliera de sus labios

Que diga que no a qué exactamente – dije

Di que no y no lo haré, pero la verdad muero por hacerlo, pero si tú me dices que no, no lo haré – me dijo poniendo su cara de pena, pero como diciendo "¡di que sí por favor!"

Aja, ¿qué? –

La madre de Alice se ofreció a enseñarme más secretos hoy – dijo en confidencia y emocionado

¿Ahora o todo el día? – pregunté tratando de sonar tranquila

¡En este instante! ¡Qué locura! ¿No? Ahora está preparando rissotto – se escucho un sí proveniente de la cocina -¿oíste Bella? Esa receta tiene como trescientos años ¡es fantástica!

Sí, excelente – le dije – pero, es decir, entonces ¿nada del Lago Garda hoy? – pregunté

¡Ay! Amor, ese lago lleva ahí quinientos mil años o ¿no? – ¡ahhhh! Pensé – ahora la madre de Alice me ofreció a ayudarme, además ¡estoy aquí, estamos aquí!... – decía mientras defendía su posición gesticulando con las manos. Lo cual quería decir, "¡vamos Bella! Ella solo me lo enseñará hoy y tenemos todos los demás días para salir a pasear" él fue cortado por la madre de Alice

¡Eh, Pequeño bribón!, si quieres aprender debes venir a la cocina a observar – dijo entre divertida y enojada

¿Ya oíste? – Me preguntó Jacob riéndose – ya me dijo bribón jajaja, pero… ¿qué quieres que haga? – me preguntó con cara de cachorrito

Tú puedes escribir con nosotras – dijo Alice llegando a donde estábamos totalmente emocionada

¡Claro, lo de las cartas! ¿Por qué no? – Jacob estaba con los ojitos llenos de estrellas ilusionado porque había encontrado un pasatiempo que me gustaba, mientras él se quedaría ahí aprendiendo, de esa forma, él ya no se sentiría culpable. Miré a Alice cavilando las opciones…

Sí, tú has cartas, mientras yo cocino, después las leo y así ¡Ganar, ganar! – dijo Jacob alejándose casi corriendo a la cocina sin dejarme responderle, yo solo atine a sonreír

Alice y yo fuimos a dejar al buzón las cartas ya respondidas

¿Cuánto llevan comprometidos? - me preguntó

Casi un año – respondí sonrojándome

¡Wao! Y me dirías ¿por qué no llevas anillo de compromiso? – lo preguntó curioseando

Sí, eso es cosa mía, yo insistí, es que él está ocupado a diario con el restaurant y demás que yo lo consideré innecesario – le dije mientras miraba al vacio y ella depositaba las cartas sonriéndome

Me parece que deberías tener igual tu anillo – me dijo – cuando yo encuentre el hombre de mis sueños, no me digas como, pero lo sabré con solo mirarlo, hare que mi anillo sea el más bonito y lo llevare a todos lados, pues esa es mi representación de compromiso – me dijo, yo no me incomodé porque muchas personas pensamos diferente, pero me hizo sentir un pequeño vacío

Terminando de dejar las cartas en el buzón de correo, fuimos a recoger las cartas que dejaron en el muro de la casa de Julieta. En silencio, Alice recogía alegremente y con una gracia inigualable las cartas del extremo izquierdo. Mientras yo lo hacía con más cuidado con miedo a tropezarme con algo y dañar las cartas del extremo derecho. Iba despegando poco a poco las cartas y llegue a una que estaba metida en una piedra, al momento de sacarla esa piedra se cayó y dejo un hueco. Comencé a curiosear, pues al parecer había algo dentro de ese hueco. Metí mi mano y de ahí saqué algo que parecía sumamente viejo.

Me quede estupefacta al saber de qué se trataba…

* * *

_**Gracias por lo reviews!sigan dejándolos plz! y diganme si les gusto el cap!nos leemos la prox!besos y se cuidannnnnnnn!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON D S.M Y ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA PELICULA LETTERS TO JULIET**_

* * *

_Iba despegando poco a poco las cartas y llegue a una que estaba metida en una piedra, al momento de sacarla esa piedra se cayó y dejo un hueco. Comencé a curiosear, pues al parecer había algo dentro de ese hueco. Metí mi mano y de ahí saqué algo que parecía sumamente viejo. _

_Me quede estupefacta al saber de qué se trataba…_

BELLA POV

Quede muy impresionada, pues absolutamente nadie se había percatado de la carta que encontré. Aunque haya permanecido escondida por tanto tiempo, aun era legible el contenido de la misma. Lo primero que observé fue el nombre de la persona que la escribió, "Esme Platt", ese nombre hizo que me imaginara a una mujer muy tierna. ¿Cómo sería Esme?, me pregunté antes de hacerle saber a Alice mi gran descubrimiento. Ella me miró igual de impresionada que yo, ya que durante mucho tiempo fue ella quien recogía las cartas del muro y nunca se había percatado de la solitaria carta de Esme. Nos encaminamos al estudio en donde las secretarias de Julieta se reunían para comenzar su trabajo. Cuando llegamos, Irina, Kate y María ya nos esperaban listas para empezar.

Chicas, Bella encontró algo – dijo una emocionada Alice al grupo. Ellas nos miraron expectantes

Encontré una vieja carta escondida en un hueco detrás de una piedra, aún no la leo, pues quería que todas estén presentes – estaba ansiosa por comenzar a leerla y saber qué pena aquejó a Esme

Pues comienza Bella – dijo Alice saltando, literalmente hablando, mientras todas se ponían en media luna conmigo en medio

Como saben, la carta está dirigida Julieta de Verona – dije a lo que todas asintieron con la cabeza y di comienzo a la carta

"_**Mi querida Julieta, mi nombre es Esme, tengo 17 años y no soy de aquí, yo vivo en Londres, pero siento a Verona como mi ciudad natal, pues aquí encontré al amor de mi vida. Mi estancia en esta, tu ciudad ya llego a su fin, pero Mi amor me ha pedido huir juntos. No regresé a él Julieta, no regresé a Carlisle, sus ojos estaban llenos de confianza, le prometí que lo vería para huir juntos, pero en vez de eso lo deje esperándome bajo nuestro árbol …esperando y preguntándose dónde fui…Estoy en Verona ahora, pero regresare a Londres en la mañana y estoy muy asustada. No sé qué hacer. Por eso Julieta, dime ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Mi corazón se parte y no tengo a nadie a quien acudir. Con cariño**_

_**Esme" **_

Así termine de leer la carta escrita por Esme con un nudo en la garganta mirando a mis compañeras

¿Estuvo ahí todos estos años? – preguntó escéptica Kate a lo que yo solo asentí con la cabeza

Yo creo que ella volvió a buscar a su verdadero amor – la primera en hablar fue Irina que me sonrió mientras lo decía

Y tuvieron diez hijos y hacen el amor ardientemente cada noche – dijo María alegremente haciendo que todas riéramos

Solo que él está calvo, gordo y ella tiene que hacer todo – dijo Kate irónicamente y sonriendo a lo que nosotras le reprochamos a coro "KATE" mientras también nos reíamos

O tal vez se quedó en Londres y desposó a un Duque y vivieron felices para siempre, así como yo –reía mientras lo decía Irina

Pero tu esposo es contador y no un Duque – dijo Kate burlonamente a Irina y solo le faltaba sacarle la lengua para parecer una niña de cinco años

Nadie es perfecto – respondió Irina a Kate de la misma forma divertida. Todas reímos

Y apuesto a que siempre que hace el amor con el Duque, se imagina a su gran primer amor, Carlisle – nos dijo María haciendo otra hipótesis

Alice estaba callada, pero pensativa. Yo quería hacer algo, pero tenía que consultarlo, ya que yo no soy una secretaria de Julieta y no sabía si estaría bien

Alice, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Debo responderle? – le dije mirándola dubitativamente

Todas la observamos durante unos instantes expectantes por su respuesta. Ella solo me miraba, pero no podía denotar una emoción predominante. Luego, miro a las chicas y por último a mí

Contéstale – me dijo sonriéndome mientras me entregaba una hoja de papel

Así comencé a escribirle la tan esperada respuesta a Esme mientras las chicas también respondían sus cartas. Solo esperaba que Esme no haya cambiado de dirección

Una por una se fue despidiendo de mí y al final solo quedamos Alice y yo.

Buenas noches Bella, espero que Esme reciba tu carta – me dijo Alice

Yo también lo espero, descansa Alice – le respondí

Al terminar deje mi carta, adjunte en el sobre la carta que Esme le escribió a Julieta y la puse en la canasta que al día siguiente iba hacia el buzón. Me encamine a descansar y ver a Jacob

Hola – le dije a Jacob entrando y observando que él estaba muy concentrado leyendo unos papeles

Hola – me respondió sonriéndome

Siento llegar tarde – le dije con mi carita de pena

No te preocupes, tranquila, ¿qué tal tu día? – dijo mientras se levantaba para abrazarme y darme un sonoro beso

De hecho fue excelente – refiriéndome a mi gran descubrimiento - ¿qué tal la madre de Alice? – le pregunté

Es una mujer sorprendente, maravillosa, es increíble, es muy instintiva, no cocina con receta, lo hace por puro instinto y me invito a cocinar de nuevo – sus ojos brillaban mientras lo decía

¿Enserio? – le pregunté mientras servía vino en copas y le pasaba una a él

Sí, pero habla tú, lo siento, no deje que me contaras tu día Bells –

Tuve un día muy impresionante – suspire – me tocó responder una carta que fue escrita hace quinde años – le dije aún sorprendida – Tal vez la persona nunca la reciba, pero se siente muy bien el escribir – suspiré

Sí, tienes que pasar más tiempo con ellas – él dijo bebiendo y yo le mire con cara de "¿por qué me dices eso?"

Porque es tu pasión ¿no? – le sonreí cariñosamente… él me entendía - Y porque caería de maravilla – y otra vez puse cara de "¿por qué me dices eso?". Él lo notó porque me dijo

Es que recibí una llamada del Sr. Molina y me invitó a una increíble subasta de vinos que habrá en Livorno – Jacob estaba entusiasmado

Ajá, ¿Livorno? – pregunté suspicazmente

Sí, sí, sí, es súper exclusiva y no sé si me permitirán entrar – me miraba pidiéndome permiso, pero mi mente solo decía "tranquila, es tu viaje, pero también es una oportunidad para él, así que tranquila" – solo me iría por un día o dos, pero si quieres consigo dos entradas aunque es muy difícil – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

Ok, una subasta de vinos…en Livorno – simplemente quise corroborarlo mientras el terminaba su copa

Sí, suena horrible ¿no? – Tratando de averiguar qué es lo que pensaba, pues quizás esto comenzaría una posible pelea – es una mala idea. Ahora me siento mal porque te voy a extrañar cielo – lo dijo lastimeramente… él simplemente dio por sentado que sí iría a la dichosa subasta. Después de contar hasta diez y repetirme mentalmente otra vez "tranquila, es tu viaje, pero también es una oportunidad para él, así que tranquila" le sonreí

A la mañana siguiente él se iría a la subasta…

Vuelvo muy pronto y ni siquiera me extrañaras preciosa – me dijo dándome un beso y subiendo al auto

Cuídate mucho y me llamas – le dije despidiéndome también con la mano

Él se fue y yo me quede sola en la habitación. La verdad nunca imagine sentirme sola en Verona, pero así era en estos momentos. Pasee un poco y así pase el día. Mañana iría con las chicas a seguir con el trabajo de "secretarias de Julieta" esperaba que mis respuestas sean buenas para las personas que piden consejo.

Al día siguiente…

Miren lo que esta pobre mujer dice… - dijo María mientras nos relataba una carta

¿Hay algo peor en este mundo que un hombre? – preguntó María

Claro – dijo Irina con suficiencia y garbo – dos hombres – todas explotemos en risas

Un toc toc nos alerto de una nueva llegada

Disculpen, siento mucho interrumpirlas, pero ¿ustedes son las secretarias de Julieta? – preguntó un muchacho de un extraño cabello rebelde color… ¿bronce?

Sí, nosotras somos - respondió Alice mientras le sonreía

Excelente, me dirían por favor, ¿quién le escribió una carta a mi tía, Esme Platt? – volvió a preguntar mostrando curiosidad mientras nos daba una sonrisa torcida a todas

La escribí yo – dije impresionada mientras me levantaba – es increíble que les llegará – la verdad pensé que mi respuesta nunca sería leída por Esme aunque guardaba la remota esperanza que sí lo hiciera

Sí, los británicos conservamos nuestros hogares – me dijo sonriendo otra vez de forma torcida, pero yo no sabía si estaba siendo sarcástico o estaba tratando de ser amable de una manera peculiarmente extraña, así que seguí

Sí, es sorprendente, envié esa carta hace menos de una semana – le dije avanzando hacia él

Fue una carta muy atenta – dijo el cobrizo levantando un brazo, rodeándome los hombros por instantes y llevándome hacia la ventana. Sentí su toque y un cierto cosquilleo allí donde su mano tocó mi cuerpo por breves segundos. Al parecer él también lo sintió, pero se recompuso para continuar – Ahora, ¡¿A quién se le ocurre? – lo dijo un poco molesto, con lo cual me di cuenta que antes él estaba siendo sarcástico, pero ¡¿POR QUÉ?

Tenía la idea de que ella necesitaba contestación – contesté con su mismo tono

Hace quince años quizás, pero ahora ¡no! – siguió con el mismo tono

Yo no sabía que el amor tenía fecha de caducidad - ¡JA! ¡Qué tonto!, pero él solo comenzó a reír, como diciéndome ¡ilusa!

¡¿El amor? ¿Acaso es un chiste? – Dijo con su sonrisa estúpida y totalmente escéptico - ¿Imaginas qué hubiera pasado si ella no fuera sensata?

Pues sí – le dije socarronamente – no hubieras venido y así hubiera sido mejor

Y ¿tú qué haces aquí? – preguntó al verse al descubierto, ¡JA Tomate eso! – ¿Eres una norteamericana solterona que vive a través de otros? – lo dijo intentando hacerme quedar en ridículo

¡No! De hecho me casaré pronto – les respondí victoriosamente, quería hacer un baile de la victoria, pues el muy tonto pensó que con eso me amedrentaría, pero no ¡JA!

Pues mis condolencias al novio – respondió burlonamente y se fue… ¡SE FUE! Pero esto no se queda así. Lo seguí

Disculpa, ¿eso es todo? Viniste desde Londres ¿solo para darme un discurso? – dije sarcásticamente, en realidad no creía que fuera solo por eso. Apuesto cualquier cosa a que Esme también está acá. El volteo y me miro reprobatoriamente

¡No!, vine porque no dejaría que Mamá Esme venga sola – respondió mordazmente

¿Esme está aquí? – yo estaba en shock - ¿Por qué? – se me fue el jaleo con ese extraño porque mi curiosidad ganó, quería que él confirmará mis sospechas

Creo que hasta tú podrías descifrarlo ¿no? – me respondió de mala manera…solo pensé ¡"tonto de extraño cabello bronce"!

¡Oh! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es tan romántico! ¡Es lo más súper grandioso que he escuchado!... Esme ha venido a buscar a Carlisle – dije lo último con un suspiro. Estaba tan feliz, ¡ella regreso por su amor! Él volteo y me miro como queriendo asesinarme

¡¿Romántico? Dime ¿qué pasaría si Carlisle se ha casado, tiene hijos o si está enfermo, no la recuerda o está muerto? – esto si lo dijo molesto - ¿no te detuviste a pensar en esto cuando respondiste la carta cierto? – en realidad no me detuve a pensar en eso. No sabía que responderle así que me quede callada.

Eso pensé – dijo él con lo se marchó. No me podía quedar así

Quiero verla – le dije – quiero ver a Esme – le casi ordené

¡Sí! y yo quiero ser jugador del Manchester United, pero no soy jugador – fue más sarcástico que yo en mis peores momentos.

¿No crees que ella quiera verme? – lo rete

La verdad no creo que ella esté interesada en una mujer que conjugue las palabras "romántico y súper grandioso" en una sola oración – dijo remedándome y con esto último el cretino se fue

Yo quería ver a Esme y él me llevaría a ella. Por eso, hice lo primero que se ocurrió… lo perseguí (¡JA! ¡Qué gran idea!)… él fue por el camino que generalmente yo tomaba para ir a la casa de Julieta. Entró y se encontró con una hermosa mujer de rostro en forma de corazón, ojos verdes que lo miraban de forma cariñosa, era menudita, pero todo en ella era una hermosa armonía… ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. ¿Ella era Esme? Bueno, ahora lo averiguaré. Me acerqué a ellos

Disculpa, ¿Esme?, me llamo Bella – le dije, ella me miró sonriendo y con curiosidad, mientras su sobrino me mandaba dagas con sus ojos – yo fui la que le envió la carta –

¿La carta?, ¿la de Julieta? – me preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza sonriéndole. Ella ahora me miró con comprensión y ternura – Gracias, muchas gracias pequeña, pero ¿cómo lograste encontrarnos? – volvió a preguntar mientras veía a su sobrino y a mi alternativamente

En realidad su sobrino fue quien me encontró – le respondí mirándolo y tratando de que no se me saliera una sonrisa burlona hacia él. Este se quedo en blanco

¿Enserio? – preguntó Esme mirándolo

Sí, si lo que sucede… yo creí… - tartamudeaba, pero lo corte

Sí, él es muy lindo – cuando dije esto él me miro, pero no supe leer la expresión que puso – y MUY agradable y pensó que quizás usted querría conocerme – dije y Esme lo miro especulativamente y luego poso su mirada en mí. ¡JA! Creo que ahora "el sobrino cobrizo" quería ahorcarme ¡JA!, pero no podía

Es algo muy lindo, pero que raro detalle de tu parte cielo – le dijo Esme a él

Sí, pero dadas las circunstancias era una pena no hablar con la mujer RESPONSABLE de este viaje de locos – le dijo, pero mirándome y si las miradas mataran…

Edward no lo aprueba – me dijo Esme, con lo cual por fin le pude poner nombre al insoportable hombre de cabello cobrizo – lo cual hace que esto resulte más divertido – lo dijo como confidencia y sonriéndole a su sobrino

Íbamos por una copa de vino, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? – me pregunto amablemente Esme, esa mujer era la ternura personificada, cada palabra que ella decía destilaba muchos sentimientos

¡No! – Dijo EDWARD abruptamente – quiero decir, no creo que eso sea posible, pues fue un viaje largo y además debemos comunicarnos con Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper – justificando su "entusiasmo"

Bueno, pensaba que podíamos llamarles ahora para no hacerlo después, pero si tú estás cansado no hay problema – dijo Esme, con lo cual me entristecí, pues quería conocer más a Esme. Él tonto de Edward sonreía triunfante – Los llamaré sola y luego iré junto con Bella a tomar algo por ahí mientras tú descansas cielo – eso hizo que le cambiara la cara al tonto ¡JA!, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y volteó a mí

¿Conoces un buen lugar Bella? Yo me comunicaré con el hermano de Edward, con su prometida y su cuñado – me preguntó Esme y de hecho conocía uno

De hecho conozco un lugar perfecto – le dije a Esme – no puedo creer que este aquí –

Al final, el "sobrinito" se junto a nosotras y se encargó de llamar a las demás personas que Esme mencionó y ellos hablaron por un rato. Fuimos al restaurante de la madre de Alice, yo quería que las chicas conocieran a Esme. Nos sentamos en la mesa y la presenté a todas. Ella sonreía y cada sonrisa era un deleite para mi corazón, ahora entiendo por qué Carlisle se enamoró de ella. Estábamos conversando todas y digo todas porque Edward estaba sentado, se veía aburrido y no decía nada, creo que fue lo mejor, pero de un momento a otro sonó su celular y el tono que tenía era sumamente gracioso. Era una musiquita pegajosa con una voz que decía "¡Hey, hey Eddie! Contéstame, contéstame, ¡te estoy llamando amargado! Contéstame, contéstame" ¡JAJAJAJA! Todas estallamos en risas, Esme solo negaba con la cabeza mientras reía. Edward estaba totalmente rojo y en su intento por callar el tono puso en altavoz su llamada

¿Quién soy? – le dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea, aunque se notaba que era un hombre modificando su voz a la de una mujer. La verdad se escuchaba muy chistosa

Sé que eres tú tonto – dijo un muy molesto Edward, ¡qué novedad! (nótese el sarcasmo) – ¿quién te dio permiso de jugar con mi teléfono Emmet? – le preguntó a "Emmet" mientras que machucaba las teclas de su celular, supongo que buscaba la opción de altavoz en off.

Que aburrido eres Eddie – le dijo y yo no pude esconder mi risa por ese sobrenombre – deberías estar emocionado porque el más guapo y fuerte hombre en el mundo se digna a llamarte – Edward miró al teléfono con furia. Creo que si el tal Emmet estuviera con nosotros estaría muerto.

¡Solo dime qué quieres! – le gritó

¿De ti? nada hombre sin corazón – poco faltaba para que acabara en el piso por reírme tanto. Las chicas no se quedaban atrás – quiero hablar con mamá Esme – le dijo feliz – dile que su sobrino más guapo y preferido quiere charlar con ella, vamos dile… - justo en ese momento encontró la dichosa tecla y el altavoz terminó… ¡lástima! Me estaba divirtiendo mucho

Esme se disculpo con nosotras y se fue a atender la llamada mientras nosotras nos calmábamos después de tantas risas. Edward seguía rojo, pero creo que ahora no era de vergüenza sino de furia… ¡JAJAJA! Esme regresó después de 5 minutos

Discúlpenme chicas, mi otro sobrino y hermano de Edward, Emmet, me estaba comentando unos pendientes que tenemos antes de su boda. Además, Rosalie, la novia, quería conversar conmigo – nos comentó alegremente

No te preocupes Esme – le dijo Alice – ¿quisieras contarnos sobre ti?

Esme, ¿te gustaría contarnos tu historia? – le pregunté rogando que dijera que sí

Pos supuesto querida – respondió y todos en la mesa estábamos expectantes – Yo tomaba un curso de arte en la Toscana y vivía con una familia cerca Siena – lo dijo mientras su mirada se perdía en el vacio – ellos tenían un hijo llamado Carlisle – sonrió – Cuando fije mis ojos en él lo supe – suspiró – de esa manera surgió el amor a primera vista. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules… él me decía que era muy hermosa…

Pues eres muy bella – le dijo María

Gracias – les respondió Esme – Él me dio este anillo, queríamos casarnos, pero yo tenía exámenes en Inglaterra. Le quería contar a mis padres, pero sabía que no aceptarían eso de su pequeña, no quería defraudarlos al abandonarlos a ellos y a mi hermano, yo me asusté mucho y hui de aquí – nos contó mientras nos enseñaba un hermoso anillo – Ahora, lo que de verdad deseo es verlo y decirle que lo lamento – dijo esto con un dolor que se notaba en su voz

Claro que una tarjeta o carta no sería suficiente – dijo Edward bromeando para tratar de aligerar el ambiente

Asi que viniste a buscar a Carlisle – le dije mirando comprensivamente a Esme

Sí, aunque antes yo ya había decidido regresar – contó – Cuando llegue a Inglaterra, mi hermano notó mi desdicha y aunque me preguntaba, nunca le conté a nadie sobre Carlisle, seguí con mis estudios y culmine la carrera de decoración de interiores a los veintiún años. Con esto, yo ya sentía que era más libre para ser feliz y volver a buscarlo, ya que ya no era la pequeña muchachita con miedos… estaba dispuesta a luchar por él – lo dijo con convicción – solo esperaba que él siguiera queriéndome – ella tocó su pecho, justo donde se encontraba el corazón – Le conté todo a mi hermano mayor y a su esposa Elizabeth – dijo esto mirando a su sobrino con amor – Ambos apoyaron mi decisión de ir en su búsqueda y aunque iba a extrañar a mis padres, a mi hermano, a Lizzie y a mis sobrinos, yo había tomado la decisión. Luego, solo les hice saber a mis padres mi decisión y fui a preparar todo para mi viaje. Después de tres días ya tenía todo. Mi hermano tuvo que salir de viaje por trabajo y Lizzie lo acompañó así que dejaron a los niños con mis padres y por ello no pudieron dejarme en el aeropuerto. Cuando faltaba media hora para despegar, recibí la peor llamada que pudieron darme – lo dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas. Yo vi de reojo a Edward y cuando escuchó decir eso a Esme se tensó – Mi hermano Edward y Elizabeth habían tenido un accidente automovilístico y mis padres no podían dejar solos a los niños así que cancelé mi vuelo y fui en su búsqueda – su voz sonaba entrecortada – cuando llegué los médicos me dijeron que no pudieron hacer nada. Regresé y les comunique a mis padres la muerte de mis hermanos. No sabíamos cómo decirles a los niños lo que pasó con sus padres, yo sentía que eran aún muy pequeños para sufrir ésta pérdida – lo dijo mirando a su sobrino – Emmet tenía catorce y Edward tenía doce años, ellos eran todo para mis hermanos y en ese momento, mis corazones estaban sin sus padres. Mi corazón se rompió cuando vi la pena, rencor y tristeza en sus pequeños rostros. Mis padres eran mayores para hacerse cargo de ellos, pero yo era una mujer fuerte – cuando dijo esto se notó decisión en su voz, creo que fue la misma convicción con la que decidió tomar las riendas de su vida y la de sus sobrinos – los quería y quiero como mis propios hijos y me quedé a su lado – yo tenía un nudo en la garganta. No podía articular palabra. Al levantar mi rostro vi a las chicas en un estado igual que el mío, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a Edward con la mirada fija en Esme… él tenía una mezcla de sufrimiento, tristeza y culpa

Lo siento – dijo Edward – siento que por nuestra culpa no hayas vuelto por Carlisle –

No corazón – le dijo – nunca me he arrepentido ni me arrepentiré de haberme quedado con ustedes – dijo esto mirándolo a los ojos. Edward estaba temblando un poco y extrañamente yo quería reconfortarlo (raro…pensé) – ustedes son lo más importante que tengo. Ambos me han dado grandes alegrías y me siento orgullosa de ustedes corazón. Sus padres también estarían orgullosos de lo que han logrado los dos hasta ahora – Esme lo miró con una sonrisa intentando reconfortarlo. No cabe duda que ella es una mujer sorprendente – Amor, las cosas pasan por algo y sé que Dios nos designa diversos caminos y si yo aún no me he reencontrado con Carlisle es porque quizás nosotros aún no estábamos preparados. También sé que si me hubiera quedado cuando tenía diecisiete años no habría pasado nada, pero yo no hubiera podido disfrutar los últimos años de mis hermanos y mis padres. No me hubiera perdonado dejarlos solos. Ese trágico momento debimos atravesarlo juntos – todas la mirábamos con admiración – Lo único que lamento es no haberle dado la cara a Carlisle y decirle frente a frente que no podía. Sé que tuve miedo de defraudar a mi familia, pero también demuestra que aún no estaba preparada para asumir ese tipo de compromiso, yo lo dejé esperándome y nunca llegue ni a despedirme. Quizás él pensó que no lo amaba de verdad, no lo sé. Pasó el tiempo y yo perdí la esperanza de reencontrarme con él, pero mi querida Bella reanimó mi esperanza – ahora me miraba a mí – Gracias pequeña – yo le sonreí de vuelta – como les dije hace un momento, lo que de verdad quiero es decirle que lo lamento – dijo triste – lamento no haberle dado la cara y las razones que tuve para irme. Él era mi amor y debí confiar en él y contarle mi miedo. Quiero decirle que lo amé como nunca pensé que lo haría y que los momentos que vivimos fueron muy especiales para mí.

¿No te irás hasta que se hayan agotado todas tus esperanzas? – le pregunté tratando de aligerar el ambiente triste que reinaba

No querida, pero creo que ya sé donde está – me respondió

¿Dónde? – pregunté con abierta curiosidad

Él debe estar en una granja, en Siena – me sonrió – Edward va a llevarme allá mañana – miró a su sobrino

Lo haré porque no quiero que vayas sola – le dijo con seguridad

Bueno, él cree que es un error muy grave haber regresado a buscarlo – nos contó Esme

Sólo porque no tiene una pizca de romanticismo en su alma – dijo Irina

No, no, lo que pasa es que soy muy realista – le respondió Edward

Lo que pasa es que eres un inglés típico – se burlo Alice

Todos son fríos – dijo María

¡Ah claro! Y ¿quién fue el que escribió Romeo y Julieta? – preguntó Edward retando a María

Williano Shakespirelli, un gran italiano – le contestó y todos en la mesa rieron

Bella, cariño, descansa – me dijo Esme levantándose para retirarse – Te agradezco mucho por todo – lo dijo dándome un beso y abrazándome. Ella suspiro y miro a las demás

Hasta luego, descansen todas y fue un gusto conocerlas y charlar con ustedes – les dijo mirándolas cariñosamente – Edward – dijo llamando la atención de su sobrino

Adios, Chao – nos dijeron ambos y se fueron despidiéndose con una mano

Sería maravilloso que encontrara a su Romeo – les dije en confidencia a las chicas

¿Te imaginas si lo hiciera? – Me preguntó Alice – después de quince años, sólo porque encontraste la carta

Nadie podría creerlo – le respondí

Si no lo veo, no lo creo – eso me dio una idea

Me despedí de las chicas y seguí a Esme y Edward

Esperen… esperen – les dije llegando a donde ellos estaban. Ellos se detuvieron

¡Ah! Eres tú de nuevo ¿no? – Dijo sarcásticamente Edward – mira quien apareció mamá Esme

¿Puedo acompañarlos a ver a Carlisle? – hice una pregunta conjunta, pero solo me dirigía a Esme

¿Acompañarnos? – pregunto especulativamente Edward – que me dices de tu prometido, están en la ciudad del amor y tú ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Sí quiero, él está ocupado y quiero ir – le respondí mirándolo – yo quiero ir, pero solo si ustedes quieren y no soy una molestia – dije esto mirando solamente a Esme

No, no serías una molestia querida – me respondió Esme. Luego miró significativamente a Edward. La verdad parecía que ambos tenían una conversación con los ojos

Pero escuchen, esto no es totalmente desinteresado, comenzó con una respuesta a tu carta y déjame decirte que es increíble lo que haces. Mi verdad es que me gustaría escribir sobre tu historia Esme – le confesé – ¿Te molestaría que lo hiciera? – le pregunté

¡Oh! Una periodista– dijo riendo con sarcasmo - ¡GRANDIOSO!

Está bien Bella- me dijo Esme

¡¿Qué? ¡¿No la escuchaste? Es periodista, se entrometerá en nuestras vidas – le dijo a Esme tratando de hacerla razonar, cosa que yo no quería que hiciera

Ya basta, no es un secreto de estado ¿o sí? – le dijo a Edward tratando de razonar

Yo no soy periodista, es a lo que aspiro después, pero solo quiero escribir tu historia – le dije mirando a Edward

Crees que su historia te llevará a dar ese paso ¿no? – poco faltaba para que me aplastara con su zapato

Solo quiero contarla – dije mirando a Esme

Será un placer que vayas Bella – con lo cual Esme dio por terminada la discusión

¿Enserio? – pregunte con ojitos a medio morir

Sí – dijo Esme

¡Qué gusto! – me dijo Edward tratando de sonar sarcastico

¡Sí, sí, sí! Quería bailar de alegría, YO los acompañaría en la búsqueda

* * *

_**MUCHISISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!CADA VEZ QUE VEO QUE PONEN LA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y DEJAN REVIEWS ME EMOCIONO TANTO QUE COMIENZO A APLAUDIR Y DAR VUELTAS...LITERALMENTE XD HAHAHA ... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAP!JACOB SIGUE SIENDO JACOB X_x Y WENO ... YA APARECIO EL!...SEEEEEEEE OMGGGG...APARECIO EDWARD! SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE OPINAN =D AH!EN ESTOS DIAS ME ESTARE PASEANDO POR SUS CUENTAS PARA LEER SUS HISTORIAS, SOLO TOY UN POCO ATAREADA CON LAS DIVERSAS COSAS QUE HAGO U_U PERO NO HAY PROBLEMA Q = PASARE X SUS CUENTAS!SE ME CUIDAN MUXOOOOOOOO UN BESO ENORME Y EXITOS EN TODO LO QUE ESTEN !XOXO**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A S.M Y ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA PELICULA LETTERS TO JULIET_**

* * *

EDWARD POV

¡Hoy fue un día horrible! Mi auto se descompuso, llegue tarde a una reunión y el gerente de Marketing estaba de mal humor, por tanto despotricó contra todos, principalmente conmigo. Lo único que me tranquiliza es que aunque llegué tarde a la reunión, el resultado de esta fue productiva, pues estoy dejando todo listo para que mis vacaciones de un mes sean tranquilas ¡Gracias Dios! No es que reniegue de mi trayectoria profesional, amo mi trabajo, pero me molesta el constante acoso de las mujeres en la empresa y mi jefe tiende a exasperar a las personas.

Mi nombre es Edward Masen, tengo veintitrés años y soy Administrador especializado en Finanzas. Actualmente me hago cargo de la gerencia de Finanzas en una empresa transnacional. Sé que quizás piensen que soy joven para el cargo de gerente, pero me siento totalmente capacitado y me he esforzado mucho para llegar a donde estoy en este corto tiempo. Creo que algunas personas de la empresa sienten que no debería ser así y que soy solo "un niño jugando y haciendo el trabajo de grandes".

Dejando de lado el trabajo, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es tocar el piano y a veces, cuando estoy inspirado, compongo una que otra melodía. Hace mucho que no pasa eso así que hace tiempo no compongo. Mi madre, Elizabeth, fue la que me inicio en esa práctica. A ella le encantaba tocar y se emocionó cuando le pedí que me enseñara. En ese tiempo yo tenía cuatro años. Me gustaba observarla cuando tocaba el piano a ella le gustaba tocarnos a Emmet y a mi sus preferidas, principalmente Claro de Luna que también se convirtió en una de mis preferidas.

Mi padre, Edward Masen, era abogado de una firma muy importante y a veces se encontraba viajando constantemente para reuniones. Al parecer Emmet adquirió su gusto por las leyes, pues el grandulón también es abogado. Mi padre se parecía mucho a mí físicamente, pero yo tenía los ojos de mi madre. El fue siempre un buen hombre, se preocupaba mucho por el bienestar de mamá Elizabeth, nosotros, los abuelos y tía Esme. Cuando no estaba trabajando, el jugaba con nosotros y departíamos con todos.

Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía ocho años en un accidente automovilístico. Ese fue uno de los momentos más difíciles que he vivido, pues ya no volvería a verlos, no me abrazarían ni me dirían que me aman, jugarían conmigo, no verían todo lo que logre gracias a ellos y su ejemplo, no estarían orgullosos de mi. Para toda la familia fue una perdida muy grande. Emmet también estaba devastado, pero trato de permanecer fuerte porque era el mayor de los dos. La abuela y tía Esme lloraban mucho cuando pensaban que no las veíamos y el abuelo flaqueaba a veces. Todos tratamos de ser fuertes, pues papá y mamá no hubieran querido que estemos tan tristes, pero a veces no se podía evitar. Tía Esme se hizo cargo de nosotros después del accidente. Ella es una mujer grandiosa, a veces puede parecer frágil, pero si la haces enojar no quisieras estar cerca. Ha sido una segunda madre para nosotros y la llamamos "mamá Esme", pues se lo ha ganado a pulso, pero ella dice que fácilmente le podemos decir "Esme", pues sus muchachos ya han crecido.

Creo que Emmet fue el que le saco más canas verdes a los abuelos y a mamá Esme. No sé cómo puede dedicarse al derecho si la mayor parte del tiempo se comporta como un niño de cinco años, pero supongo que en sus momentos lúcidos es un hombre maduro y experto en el tema. El ahora dejó de lado su parte Cassanova y esta locamente enamorado de Rosalie. Ella es una mujer fuerte, dulce cuando la conoces y hermosa. Cuando la vi pensé que era la típica rubia superficial y sin cerebro, pero me demostró lo contrario. Rosalie es la indicada para controlar al mastodonte de mi hermano, ellos se complementan perfectamente. Además, su hermano Jasper fue desde hace muchos años nuestro amigo, a través de él Emmet conoció a Rosalie. Jasper es una persona muy singular, puedes estar del peor humor, pero estando con él y conversando logra tranquilizarte, demás está decir que su empatía es la mejor arma que tiene para ser psicólogo.

Mamá Esme es una gran mujer. Ella fue nuestro pilar, además de los abuelos, después de la muerte de nuestros padres. Nosotros fuimos a vivir a la casa de los abuelos junto con ella, ya que ellos no querían permanecer lejos de nosotros. Supongo que querían a la familia unida para pasar con nosotros sus últimos años. Esme también sufrió mucho con la perdida de los abuelos, pero esta pérdida fue comprensible porque es el ciclo de la vida. Nosotros estábamos preparándonos mentalmente para lo que pasara y ellos nos pedían que no nos entristezcamos, ya que fueron muy felices e hicieron todo lo que quisieron.

Los preparativos de la boda de Emmet y Rosalie tienen locas a las dos (Esme y Rose), pero me encanta ver a Esme así de extasiada. Me gustaría que encontrara a alguien con quien pueda ser feliz, sin embargo mi temor es que la lastimen. Yo no voy a dejar que un individuo cualquiera hiera a una de las mujeres más importantes que he tenido en mi vida. Si en mis manos está eso no pasara y de eso me encargare personalmente.

Estaba aparcando en la cochera de mi casa cuando…

¡Por fin llegaste Eddie! – Me dijo el tonto de Emmet cuando bajaba del auto, odio ese sobrenombre

¿Qué quieres Emmet? – le pregunte

¡No sabes lo que ha pasado! –

Pareces una vieja chismosa – le dije molestándolo

¡Mentira! – Lo dijo indignado – lo que pasa es que me gusta estar informado – _¡Sí, cómo no! pensé _

Bueno, ¿Qué paso? – ya me estaba cansando de los rodeos

¡A mamá Esme le ha llegado una carta! – me dijo agarrándome de los brazos y zarandeándome

Creo que deberías de haber estudiado teatro Emmet, eres un melodramático y exageras todo – la verdad es que hoy exageraba más

¡No entiendes Eddie! la leyó y dice que… - el tonto le intentaba dar suspenso, pero demoraba tanto que le di mi mirada asesina así que prosiguió - ¡sale en el próximo vuelo que salga a Italia!

¿Qué? – no entendía nada - ¿Por qué? – le pregunté

Dice que tiene que ir a buscar a una persona muy importante y que no puede esperar – lo dijo de manera solemne

Nunca nos dijo nada sobre alguien importante que vivía allá ¿o si? – me pregunté

Por eso debes agradecerme en mantenerme informado hombre amargado – Emmet en verdad me estaba a punto de sacarme de mis casillas

Cállate y habla de una vez – le dije sin perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba y el solo asentía con la cabeza

Bueno creo que va a ir en busca de un antiguo amor o algo así

_¿Un antiguo amor?, pero nosotros nunca supimos nada Pensé _

Será mejor que vaya a preguntarle sobre su repentino viaje – dije a Emmet y él me siguió

Hola mamá Esme – le dije mientras entraba a la sala donde ella estaba con una carta entre las manos y miraba hacia el vacio

Hola corazón – me respondió tan cariñosamente como siempre

Emmet dice que te vas de viaje pronto, ¿es eso cierto? –

Si Edward, me voy en tres días a Italia – me respondió sonriéndome

¿Por qué tan repentinamente? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? ¿Dónde te quedaras? ¿Iras sola? – la bombardee de preguntas

Voy en busca de alguien, no sé cuánto tiempo me quedare, no sé donde me quedare y si iré sola –respondió

¿Quién es? Y ¿Por qué no sabes cuánto tiempo te quedaras? – le devolví

Pues cuando digo "buscar" lo hago literalmente cielo, no sé donde se encuentra esa persona así que hasta que no dé con él no regresare – me dijo solemne. En su mirada pude ver que la decisión ya estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás – Él es un gran amor que tuve cuando era joven – me dijo con tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo. Me di cuenta que él era importante para ella, pero también me di cuenta que si no lo encontraba o si guardaba esperanzas con él quizás podría salir lastimada, pues ese hombre podría tener ya una familia. No lo permitiría

¿Por qué ahora Esme? – le pregunte

Esta carta me está dando las fuerzas para ir en su búsqueda así que iré –

Iré contigo – le respondí y ella me sonrió

No es necesario cariño, tú tienes un trabajo y yo me sé cuidar solita –

Yo voy porque quiero acompañarte, salgo de vacaciones en dos días y no me quiero quedar con el tonto de Emmet – le dije juguetonamente. No me había percatado que Emmet solo me había seguido hasta la puerta y luego había desaparecido

Debes ser mas paciente con tu hermano y sus bromas – me sonrió mientras tocaba con una de sus manos mi mejilla – acepto que me acompañes cielo. Le pregunté a Rosalie si quería ir, pero todavía faltan algunas cosas para la boda y Emmet y Jasper tienen trabajo así que no podrán hacerse cargo de esos preparativos

Ok, arreglare todo para nuestro viaje – le di un beso y salí a arreglar nuestra estadía en Italia

No permitiré que nadie lastime a mamá Esme, ni siquiera alguien a quien ella amo. ¿Quién le habrá escrito esa carta? Bueno le preguntare después. Las razones principales del viaje ya las sé. En verdad quiero que encuentre un buen hombre que la ame, pero ¿si este hombre tiene familia? ¿Si está enfermo? ¿Habrá muerto? Cualquiera de esas premisas lastimaría a Esme. Solo me queda estar a su lado. Así que… Italia ¡ahí vamos!

* * *

_**PRIMERO MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA, ESTOY FULL CON LAS NUEVAS CLASES Y TRATANDO DE METER MI VOLUNTARIADO POR ALGUNA DE ELLAS. **_

_**SEGUNDO, AHI TIENEN UN EDWARD POV, OJALA LES GUSTEEEEEEEE!**_

_**TERCERO, TRATARE DE NO DEMORARME MUCHO CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES **_

_**CUARTO, MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC!GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS!GRACIAS POR TODO CHIKS!**_

_**QUINTO, DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPI XFAAAAA  
**_

_**UN BESO SE ME CUIDAN!M VOY A CLASEEEEEEEEEEEE!MUAKSSSSS!XOXO**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S.M Y ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE LA PELÍCULA LETTERS TO JULIET**_

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Me quedan muchas horas de vuelo y estoy completamente aburrido. Esme se ha quedado dormida y yo aun sigo pensando que este es un viaje absurdo. Me molesta en sobremanera estar sentado en este avión yendo a un país al que no quería ir. Sé que yo solito me enlisté al viaje, pero no podía simplemente dejar sola a Esme para que luego regrese con el corazón roto. El único culpable de este tonto viaje y de que mamá Esme posiblemente resulte lastimada es la persona que escribió esa carta. Lo peor de todo es que toda mi familia la apoya totalmente ¿Acaso no entienden lo que podría pasar? ¿No ven que este viaje es un potencial desastre? Recuerdo la despedida que tuvimos…

_**Inicio de Flashback**_

Cuídense mucho mis niños / les dijo cariñosamente Esme a Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper

Tú también Esme – la abrazó Rosalie – sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo – les sonrió – yo me ocupo de todo aquí, los preparativos de la boda van viento en popa y te llamare todos los días para informarte. Ah! Jasper y yo nos ocuparemos del grandote – Esme le acaricio la mejilla – Solo te pido que regreses para la boda – le suplico Rosalie – No sería el mejor día de mi vida si tú no estás a mi lado… bueno también Edward

Gracias por el cariño Rosalie – le dije sarcásticamente. Ella me miró retándome e iba a responder, pero como siempre su "Emmie" interrumpió

Ay Eddie es que eres un amargado – dijo acercándose a mi por eso Rosme me escogió a mí – le sonrió y levantó las cejas sugestivamente – soy guapo, fuerte, simpático, bailo mejor que ustedes dos par de niñas y les pateo el trasero en los videojuegos – nos señalo a Jasper y a mi – simplemente soy el mejor – termino con suficiencia

Ahora entiendo el porqué de tu tamaño – comencé solemne y el tonto me miró con curiosidad – es que ese tamaño es necesario para albergar tu gran ego – me burle y choque los cinco con Jasper – el gran problema es que ocupa tanto espacio que tu cerebro se tuvo que encoger - Esme me miro reprobatoriamente – bueno lo más probable es que tu cerebro siempre fue del tamaño de un maní – se lo dije como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de cinco años. Jasper no aguantó y comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. Lo único que hizo Emmet fue sacarme la lengua

Solo me tienes porque todos me quieren más – dijo solemne

Basta niños – dijo Esme – ¡Emmet! – los quiero a todos por igual. Ustedes son mis pequeños y punto. Los cuatro son muy especiales – dijo solemne y todos comenzamos a sonreír como tontos

También te quiero Esme – le dijo Jasper – sabes que eres como una madre para Rose y para mi – le sonrió – espero de corazón que este viaje sea exitoso y tienes todo mi apoyo – se abrazaron _– _

_Genial él que es el más sensato también está loco – pensé _

Má – le dijo Emmet – te voy a extrañar y sé que tú también – le sonrió – pero no te preocupes por nosotros y ve por tu felicidad yo siempre te apoyaré, en las buenas y malas, por algo somos familia ¿no? – A veces Emmet me impresionaba, supongo que cuando quiere decir algo enserio lo hace. La abrazó y luego fue hacia mí

Edward cuídala por favor – lo reitero, cuando quiere ser serio, es serio. Supongo que aunque yo lo considero un tonto, no lo es del todo, sino no sería un exitoso abogado igual que papá

Nos despedimos de todos y ellos le reiteraron el apoyo a Esme en esta locura. Rosalie me dio una mirada de advertencia que traducido significa "Edward cuídala y apóyala, sino te las veras conmigo" ¡diablos! Esa mujer puede ser una desquiciada si se lo propone, además de ser en ocasiones fría y controladora, pero cuando te tiene más confianza te demuestra que no solo es eso, sino también una gran mujer y sobretodo no es la típica rubia tonta

_**Fin de Flashback**_

_Me gustaría que lo vieran desde mi punto de vista – pensé mientras suspiraba – creo que dormiré un poco_

¡Edward ¡cariño – escuchaba los murmullos de Esme

mmm… - solo atine a responder eso

Cielo ya vamos a aterrizar así que ponte tu cinturón – me dijo

Ajá – bostecé

Después de recoger el equipaje…

¿Qué haremos ahora? – le pregunté

Bueno, primero iremos a un hotel – dijo – estaremos hasta mañana aquí y como aún es temprano quiero ir a la casa de Julieta

Está bien Esme – dije mientras buscaba un taxi – por cierto… ¿Quién te escribió la carta? – pregunté inocentemente, quería saber quién era el culpable

Pues una de las secretarias de Julieta – contesté denotándolo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Llegamos a la casa de Julieta y me quedé impresionado, pues en realidad era hermosa. En otras circunstancias hubiera disfrutado en demasía mi estancia. Esme se ensimismo y observaba todo con detenimiento. Para mi sorpresa solo había una pareja que estaba tomándose fotos con la estatua de Julieta, observé a Esme de nuevo y estaba sentada en un bando que estaba frente a un gran muro en donde estaban pegados muchos sobres y papeles. Ella necesitaba privacidad así que salí de ahí y se me ocurrió hacerle una visita a "alguien"…

…

* * *

_**HOLA!PRIMERO MIL DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR COMO QUISIERA Y DEBERÍA =( NO LOS VOY A DEJAR COLGADOS CON LA HISTORIA ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN POR ESO. SIN EMBAGO, SÍ DEMORARÉ EN ACTUALIZAR!GRACIAS POR PONER LA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y TMB COMO AUTOR. SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y CREO Q AUN NO SE DISTRIBUIR BIEN MI TIEMPO, YA QUE AUNQUE ES DE UNA PELICULA, SE NECESITA INSPIRACION, PERO HE AVANZADO UN POCO EN MI CUADERNO. LO QUE LES ESTOY DEJANDO ACA ES CHIQUITO Y MIL DISCULPAS, PERO LO DEMAS ESTA ESCRITO EN MI CUADERNO Y NO LO HE TERMINADO DE TIPEAR. NO QUERIA DEJARLOS COLGADOS MAS TIEMPO. COMO LES DECIA, QUISIERA PODER ESCRIBIR TODO EL DIA ESTO, PERO TENGO OTRAS RESPONSABILIDADES QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE LADO T.T ESTA SEMANA ESTOY EN PARCIALES Y LITERALMENTE ESTOY QUE MUERO XQ ESTOY ENFERMAAAAAAAAA!NO PUEDO CREER Q COMIENCE ASI LA SEMANA T.T GENERALMENTE ME ENFERMO DE GRIPE, LAS ADMIGDALAS Y MIGRAÑA EN SU MAYORIA (EL STRESS ME MATA). ESTO NO ME AYUDA PARA NADA HAHAHA XD QUIERO PENSAR QUE MI ENFERMEDAD SE DEBE AL CAMBIO DE CLIMA Y NO XQ ESTABA CON LAS DEFENSAS BAJAS DESPUES DE DONAR SANGRE. MI MADRE NO SE ACABARIA LLAMANDOME LA ATENCION T.T , PERO LA DONACION ES X BUENA CAUSA. SALIENDO DE ESO. LES CUENTO QUE NADIE SABE QUE HAGO ESTO ASI QUE SOY CUIDADOSA Y A VECES ESO HACE Q NO PUEDA ESTAR TRANSCRIBIENDO. DIGAMOS Q NO TENGO MUCHA PRIVACIDAD EN MI CASA Y SI DIGO QUE LO HAGO VAN A ESTAR MOLESTANDO O DICIENDO QUE ME QUITA TIEMPO T.T NO TODOS, PERO SI ALGUNOS =( DE HECHO SOY PACIFISTA, HASTA AHORA NO ME HE MOLESTADO DEMASIADO, PERO NO LE QUIERO DAR PREOCUPACIONES HA NADIE Y SI ME SACAN EN CARA ME VOY A MOLESTAR MAL! DEMAS ESTA DECIR QUE CON RESPECTO A MIS IDEAS SOY TIMIDA. BUENO, CUANDO TENGO QUE DAR IDEAS EN GRUPO DE TRABAJO NO, PERO EN OTRAS SÍ.ADEMAS DE ESO, OTRA PRUEBA DE MI FALTA D TIEMPO ES Q ESTE SEMESTRE DEJE MI VOLUNTARIADO T.T DEBIDO A LO MISMO, EL TIEMPO. NO SABEN LO Q ME ENTRISTECIO, YA QUE LOS PEQUES CONTABAN CONMIGO, AUNQUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE IR AUNQUE SEA DOS VECES EN EL SEMESTRE. SI HAY FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS EN LAS NOTAS O NO ESTEN DE ACUERDO CON ALGO SON LIBRES DE DEJARME SU OPNION CONSTRUCTIVA, COMO LES DIJE USTEDES SON LAS UNICAS QUE LEEN ESTO Y PARA MI ES SUPER IMPORTANTE SU OPINION=D BUENO, ME VOY A DESCANSAR XQ NO ME SIENTO NADA BIEN Y TENGO Q ESTAR PILAS Y FRESCA PARA LOS EXAMENES! COSA Q RUEGO PASE, LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS Y GRACIAS POR TODO!EXITOS EN CADA COSA Q HAGAN!USTEDES PUEDEN!LES MANDO MIS FUERCILLAS SI LES FALTA (AUNQUE AHORITA NO TENGO MUCHAS HAHAHA XD)AH!LO Q SI REVISO TODOS LOS DIAS ES MI CORREO Y AHI ME LLEGAN TODO LO Q MANDAN ASI Q SI QUIEREN CONVERSAR DE ALGO, DEBATIR U OPINAR, MI CORREO ESTA ABIERTO PARA TODAS USTEDES!**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PEQUE CAPI!ESPERO Q PUEDAN DEJARME REVIEWS!**_

_**IMAGINEN Q SE ACERCA MI CUMPLE Y TODO EL MUNDO ME PREGUNTA QUE VOY A HACER, PERO COMO NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA Q YA ESTABA CERCA, NO HE PLANEADO NADA DE NADA. CREO Q SOLO SERA FAMILIAR Y SALDRE CON MI AMIGOS UN RATO U.U AUNQUE SEGURO MI GORDO QUERRA SECUESTRARME 1/2 DIA XD...BESOS Y MIL GRACIAS**_

_**ATTE**_

_**ROSE MARIE G.  
**_


End file.
